


Owl.

by handpapapaa



Category: 19天 - Old先 | 19 Days - Old Xian
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-26
Updated: 2019-02-26
Packaged: 2019-11-06 00:37:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17929439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/handpapapaa/pseuds/handpapapaa
Summary: 可能就单纯只是一个烟瘾呀v☞





	Owl.

**Author's Note:**

> 详细排雷：精神描写；假性BDSM；鞭打；轻微束缚；轻微语言侮辱；尿道Play；3P涉及；
> 
> 严重警告：此处私设展正希有M倾向
> 
> ①：比起假性，我更倾向这是非典型性的BDSM。披着蹩脚的外衣是为了更完全掌控。但对BDSM社群的实际情况并没有很深的了解，欢迎指正/交流。
> 
> ②：保护自己，如有不适，请立即退出。
> 
>  
> 
> ※Owl：猫头鹰，或指代像猫头鹰一样机警的人。

邀你抽烟做神仙.

无事抽烟样最丑.

归于平静，归于俗

 

一：

 

肚子饿。

 

胃里空荡，轻飘乱撞。又像千斤砝码在其中，压着食欲涌不出。想抽烟的欲望，究竟是从哪儿冒出来的？从指尖？指腹？指侧。是脱不了这食中二指的干系。

 

有时你还会用上拇指。与食指一捏，吸到尽头去。

 

你想他们了。

 

这过程中的体验该是什么味？从食欲，到烟瘾，再想到第一个邀你吸烟的人。在脑中跨越了好几个区域，你也从黄焖鸡走过了麻辣烫。停在了便利店前。进了。

 

“要什么烟？”

 

“看看。”

 

你眼睛扫过货架，速度之快，没有停顿是有目标的搜寻。其实这种快，还带着一种笃定，赌这儿并没有它。

 

可你见着了。

 

你惊于它横跨数省的扩张。印象中，它只是你家乡独有的小众烟，价格偏高，造型是现代女性的纤细，味却浓烈着如旧社烟鬼。烟鬼。

 

烟瘾和食欲，如一团含在口里的鬼魂，轻轻的往喉管钻下，沉进胃里，化开、化开，消去了吗？

 

你走出了便利店，两手空空，朝兜里一摸，滑开了屏幕。

 

‘有空吗？’

 

欲和瘾，可以凭空而来，却不会凭空消失。你放任不管，他就会缠着你的神经顺势而上，你不去解决他，他就吸着你，舔着你，直到你颤抖，牵露出更多，隐忍破出了声。像破土萌芽。盖住瘾和欲的，只能是更大的——

 

消息回的比你预想中的快。肯定的回复直接让你将电话拨了过去，他也接着快。

 

“贺天，做吗？”

 

这个第一次邀你吸烟的男人。这个第一次带你从性爱中，体验高潮的男人。

 

人生第一次对人来说究竟是占了多大意义？

 

食髓知味？或是触景生情。

 

也许仅仅只是，‘一’这数字，好记而已。

 

每一次，都仅有一次，无不特别。

 

 

二：

 

展正希上了那辆开往城市另一端的公交车。你不知道情欲的热度能做能量燃烧多久，你看见他空荡的两手，从便利店出来的人，消退的食欲与烟瘾没有叫他做出任何消费。而你不会忘记他的空腹。

 

你因此拨出了一个号码。

 

 

三：

 

“你在走神，展正希。”

 

话音落下时，撕破空气的声音唤回了展正希的注意力，这是条件反射般的回归，正好与皮质鞭拍落在臀部上的时间契合。让它的清脆无比清楚。

 

臀部紧缩，撑在地上的手向前踉跄了。

 

“抱歉。”

 

展正希稳住自己，手掌在地毯上挪移的摩擦，比起屁股上的火辣，扎人的短毛显得微不足道。他的脑袋低垂在双手间，眼睛能聚焦的就是身下被自己阴影笼罩的地毯，你盯着那一处花纹，摇了摇头。头顶的灯是明亮的，它透着影子的光晕漫射在眼中，就像透过五彩的泡泡，湖面的折射，梦中的光影，注了一巴二氧化碳的葡萄酒。那腾起的细小泡泡，让你处在了梦境。

 

展正希醉了。

 

在进门之前，在游戏开始前，贺天递了杯酒给他。浅柠檬色的气泡酒。度数不高，你酒量也好，你喝下了。甜馨的果香，诱起了你的胃。是，你空腹。所以你喝下了第二杯、第三杯。接收下甜酒的胃，满了，也醉了。没有其它食物的阻挡，酒精被身体很快吸收。

 

你难得的，醉了。

 

手掌中，膝盖下，脚趾所抵，不再是铺在地板上的短毛地毯。是垫在木筏上的软枕，而木筏下，是随风的湖水波浪。你撑在木筏上，光影照着你的眼，眩晕，朦胧，又温热。而屁股上那最炙热的一道，被马鞭狠抽的一道，正凸凸的跳动着，就像你额侧的太阳穴。

 

贺天站在他的身后，从这角度上，紧绷的肌肉，发颤的四肢，弯出漂亮弧度的脊柱，夹在肌肉群中顶着肌肤的椎骨，这样有力而又脆弱。你没忍住自己想触碰的欲望，你用冰凉的马鞭拍，从他脖子后最凸出的那块颈椎开始，一路缓缓向下。弯过胸曲，慢慢爬上，抵在尾骨。你没有向那条缝隙间进攻。你当然会注意到他之前的异样，你这不正在给他时间吗？

 

鞭拍在他左臀上玩弄着，轻轻拍打，更像是在有弹性的舞台上跳跃。你固定在那个点上，那是你最初打下去的一鞭，早就红肿起来的痕迹，在你的玩弄下，像晕开的染料，以此为中心，渐渐散开，将半个臀部渲成了桃红色。你停了下来。如赏画的眼神。

 

“要说安全词吗？”

 

展正希已经分不清，自己到底热在哪。湖水成了熔浆，就在自己眼中的手背，也染上了一层可见的绯红。酒精是上脑了。可他，还知道，自己身处何处。他在贺天的家中，中央空调打在24℃，他是展正希，他很安全。他知道自己此时想要、需要、渴求着什么。

 

知道自己为何而来。

 

你摇了摇头。酒精让感知变得迟缓，你有点不确定自己是否有传达到意思。你开口说：

 

“不用。”

 

自己的声音更多的是通过头骨传送，而你的脑内正糊成一团。这就像被蒙了耳朵的打鼓，对空气震感的触感超越了声音的存在。肌肤成了最可靠的感官。

 

贺天看着眼前收紧的臀肌，惊叹他的敏感之余，高举的右手挥下。

 

马鞭撕破他的气泡。清脆响彻。

 

精准的再次打在了同一个位置上。过度被照顾的左臀瓣，让即使因条件反射而有预备的身体，也挡不住从嘴中泄出的本能。一声低沉的闷哼。今天的第一声，你相当满意。

 

“撑好你自己，展正希。”

 

“还是说，你需要重新学习如何做一条乖狗狗？”

 

四：

 

乖狗狗。

 

打下最后一鞭，贺天放下工具，来到展正希身边，蹲下。他仍然保持着四肢着地的姿势，只是头抵在了地毯上喘息。在方才的过程中，你允许他这样做，以缓解酒精的影响。你伸手，摸上他汗湿的后颈，在虎口的收缩下，五指在他的肌肤上轻柔耸动。就像安抚小狗那样。这块肌肤会令它们感到安心。

 

可展正希并不是它们。

 

甚至连你们那一点儿的关系，也仅限于过去那屈指可数的如同现在的夜晚。除去你兴趣使然诱走他的第一夜，第二根烟起，就是他自己主动点火。每一次他想做爱时，都会来找你，你相信，你是他唯一的男人，甚至是唯一发生性关系的人。在处理问题上，展正希一向简洁。在一来二去后，贺天提出了交易。他是个生意人，既然你总来找我解决性需求，是不是也要满足我的欲望？展正希不是傻子，甚至在学生时代，在你们这群人中属他的观察力最敏锐。他知道你话里的意思。拎得清的聪明人分得清轻重。他同意，在性爱中，跟你玩些小游戏。

 

而那些小游戏——你朝他的后背望去，因为姿势而高翘的屁股，在一套鞭刑下，像盛在枝头的杜鹃，在空气中发颤。你因为角度问题没法看见，但你想得到，此时他的后穴因为疼痛而一紧一松如口喘息的样子。你见过好几回了。你总是无法忘却那场景。即使因为工作而接触过许多——无论是调教好，连抽搐幅度都精心控制的优秀Sub、还是刚被开苞完全自然的处子，那些形形色色的人，都没法遮住展正希在你脑中留下的画面。你手中拥有许多的Sub，身为俱乐部的老板，你懂得那些技巧，甚至圈中因为你的神秘而盛传着一些故事，令你成了传言中的顶级Dom。那这其中有多少真，多少假？认识你的人会帮你肯定‘他还没有固定的Sub’这点。而熟知你的—— ‘喂，你小子真的对BDSM感兴趣啊？’。贺天闻言朝他咧嘴白牙，眯眼言笑。“这钱好挣，干嘛不赚？”

 

没有否定，也没肯定的回答。

 

但不可否认的是，在你挑选的这些跟展正希玩的游戏里，并没有真正意义上进入BDSM。就目前而言，的确是的。从最开始起的道具借入，再代入角色，跪地鞭打，再到惩罚概念。贺天清楚的知道这与真正的BDSM差距太远，你没有完整地用那套标准去对待展正希，仅仅是浮于表面。精神，贺天明白，最重要的精神。你从没有向那边伸出过多的爪牙。就好比如惩罚都是就地正法，没有带他进入过那间安全房。与其说，这游戏是蹩脚的BDSM，不如说，是一个好奇者对他敢兴趣东西的一种试探。试着，看，究竟到了什么程度，这只鸟儿会飞走。

 

他在以试展正希的阈值为乐。

 

是吗？

 

你低头看着这副身躯。你想，你手中那些职业Dom见到他时，都会为之燃烧起来斗志。展正希的身体很好，健硕的体格，恰到好处的敏感，以及对痛感的体质，让人真的很想去拥有。是，拥有。 **他就像冰峰顶头的太阳，像沙漠绿洲里自顾自流的地下水。** 是完整家庭中成长起来的普通少年， **唯一吹动内心的波澜可能就是发小的失踪。** 可这又有多重要？从未受过伤害的气息。健全的人格，独立的人格，让他看起来是这样坚不可摧，不受影响。而又温暖怡人，没有攻击性。又难以摧毁。矛盾丛生，衔尾蛇式耐人咀嚼的有趣。

 

被温暖吸引靠近，被力量掀起征服欲。

 

贺天很明白，他想拥有的，是完完整整的展正希。所以，他从来没在这件事上显出任何的急躁。即使是在上一次结束后，——那是他第一次将道具塞进了他的后面。—— 足足等了一个月。你理解，他需要这些时间，你只能等。展正希的性欲，就像他对香烟的需要。并不是必须。但，再一次又一次，一根又一根后，神经记住了尼古丁的好，同样还有情欲的多巴胺，痛感中的内啡肽。你所要做的，就是等。等他接受消化，等到他不能再忍，等到身体驱使他再次送上门——

 

捏在他后颈上的手掌，感受到趋于稳定的呼吸。展正希的上肢，不知什么时候已经靠在你小腿边。如果他真的是你的‘小狗’，那么此时此刻就该为这种行为付出代价了。可他不是。至少，现在还不是。还远远不够。你知道过急粗鲁的将他一口吞下，只会令这颗宝石破碎。而一个残碎品，谁想要？

 

你顺势抚摸上他扎人的后脑勺，在他耳背连接处的那片肌肤细密地摩擦着。本就暖人的身体，温度还在上升。这是他的敏感带。正闭眼缓解，已经渐渐习惯酒精与鞭痕带给身体影响的展正希，在遭受到新的刺激时，眉毛皱了皱。却也没出声，没睁眼。

 

光是要消化这被酒精弄糊的大脑，就让展正希感到足够疲惫。明明最初只是带给臀部撕裂般疼痛的鞭痕，现在却是火辣成一片，肿痛灼热中还透着刺痒。这一系列的变化，就像牵串了身体的千丝万缕，带动出一系列的感官变化。

 

他的身体被扔进了火坑。鞭痕是灼在屁股上的火舌，阴茎因勃起而被烘烤，胃里的酒精，上脑的酒精，轻而易举的被高温点燃。

 

贺天没有错过展正希任何的表情变化。当然，也注意到了他半垂在腿间的阴茎。这是展正希身体对被鞭打的反应。仅靠鞭笞就能做到的反应。试想，如果没有酒精对神经的麻痹......你替展正希擦过额上的汗水。不可否认，贺天对自己刚刚脑中所浮出的猜想画面，很期待。

 

但今天是不行了。你抱起这个半勃状态的半醉之人，让他倚靠在沙发上。屁股在接触到冰凉的皮面上时，反射性的向上要逃离，这就让他像了一直缠上身的大猫，惊慌的手紧抓在了你的衬衫上。这是除了上床与打架外，他不曾有的主动动作。当然，以上两种无论哪种情况，都不会出现这种表情。你就势低头，勾蹭在他脸侧，嘀咕了些安抚的话语。你喜欢他现在的样子。而在你们这十余年的交情中，你很少，不，是没有见他醉过。 **在上床之前的交情浅到点头之交，上床以后就是提裤再见也没声的酷炮友。** 会交集在一起的同学聚会，他的自制让他不会在公开场所中酗酒。——也许是因为能喝的兄弟少，可以点到为止，又或者是酒量好得很，不怕被人灌。那这谁知道呢，至少贺天不知道。其它人也不知道。——或许除了那个人。 **展正希自由的如同空气** ，在任何公众场所中，只要他愿意，就能销声匿迹。

 

给空腹之人喂酒这种事，自然不是贺天想出的。你想起了你与那个人共处的学生时代，虽然那时候在你眼里他就是个白痴，但不可否认，你们总是能无需多言就抓到对方的恶趣味点，经常合谋而起恶作剧。如果说，谁能往展正希的湖水里砸出什么动静，非一起长大的他莫属。在他的提议中，你不仅给了展正希一杯酒，甚至，特意挑的看起来无害的果香气泡酒，却往里兑上了烈性白兰地。

 

展正希仰头饮酒时滚动的喉结，你看了一回、两回，看他咕咕喝下，咕咕喝下......满意的笑容浮起。论了解，你不得不服那人。

 

“展正希，醒醒，”

 

贺天轻轻拍打着展正希的脸颊，等到他抖动着眼皮，露出深中偏浅，浅中算深，好像目中无人，又瞳孔中只印着你的眼睛。这清明的眼，比照在他眼中令他有眩晕感的灯光，还耀人。你凑近，凑近，在鼻子快碰上，他皱着眉就等嘴唇越过安全线给上一拳时，你的脸颊擦过他的脸，牙齿叼上了他还发热的耳垂：

 

“想要新的体验吗？”

 

五：

 

展正希没有拒绝，他当然不会拒绝。身为一个完整的成年男性，他有足够的自觉去对这场自己发起邀请的游戏产生责任感。他没有理由拒绝。

 

但当他看见那个男人分开自己的双腿，跪在其间时，展正希还是本能的伸出了手，右手插进黑色的发间，阻止他的进一步。微皱的眉头从酒气的眼中挤出疑惑。展正希不蠢，他当然知道贺天要做什么。他们有过口交的经历，而在那几次被口交的过程中，展正希绝不会否认口腔带给身体的快感。甚至，对，他、他喜欢贺天为他口交。没有哪个男人不喜欢这个。问题并不在这其中。那么在哪？

 

展正希不知道。

 

他只知道自己的直觉在叫嚣这其中的不合理，特别是在贺天顺着他的力道抬起头时，那双黝黑的眼中所透出的，让展正希的眉头皱着更深。......展正希不知道自己是否该用温柔这一词去形容。这并不是说在他印象里，贺天会是个温柔的绝缘体，但——对，柔情。这份柔情是从来不曾出现在他们之间的成分之中。也没有理由要出现。这其中深意，是躺在酒精中的大脑所不能领悟。

 

贺天看着他，眼神中的柔情咬在展正希那一小撮神经上，在酒精的大脑里，兴风作浪，警铃大作。展正希对危险的直觉，就像一头野生动物。 **他是阳光下光明磊落的狮子** 。他敏锐的能感受那些藏在暗地伺机的爪牙，不曾被抓住过。而此时，直觉替他捕捉到了风向的不对，却不知道危险从何而来。

 

在这片一览无余的草地里，只站着你和不远处的黑豹。你们非敌非友，却并不陌生。这只不属于这的黑豹，已经在你的领地内游荡了许久。久到你已经默认了他的存在，不再将他的气息归为入侵者。你无法对露出肚皮的他做出警戒。展正希的磁场被干扰了。直觉与本能分道扬镳，展正希的感受不再明确，甚至与大脑开始一起混沌。他感到既危险又安全。

 

矛盾折磨着他神经发了酸。

 

太复杂。

 

“没事。”

 

狮子垂下了头，重新伏在草地上。一切没有明朗前，妄动只是无谓的消耗。

 

贺天感受到头上阻力的消去，展正希不会没有看见他嘴角上扬起的得意的笑。可是，那又有什么关系。是你自己一而再，再而三的选择了他，即使在这双黝黑的眼里你从来只能看见他想给你看的，但你，的确是——

 

“交给我，展正希。这将会是你绝无仅有，今生难忘的体验。”

 

贺天的话压下了展正希头脑里的风暴。

 

举起的手还没有碰上他，就看见展正希皱着眉不自制的向后避开。你噗嗤一笑，更是欺身而上，压了上去。手终于抚上了他的脸庞。动作轻柔，眼睛柔情，你不顾他像吃了屎一样的表情，补上一句：

 

“你一定会喜欢的~”

 

“...滚。”

 

你这话说着可是要挨罚。

 

六：

 

从展正希的角度上，他可以清楚地看见贺天是如何将他的阴茎一口含住。是的，一口。那种被柔软口腔紧密包裹，甚至抵到喉部的紧致，让展正希紧张的背肌收紧，贴着沙发皮面拽紧了拳头。头皮阵阵发麻。

 

贺天满意于他的敏感，却对那被即时咬住下唇而止住的呻吟挑起了战意。你喜欢他的声音，你想要听他因为你而止不住的呻吟，甚至是哭腔，是濒临奔溃的哭喊。你放松着喉部，首先，你需要让他完全放松下来。你将阴茎缓缓的退出一节后，开始有节律的吞吐。动作缓慢，却细致的没有疏忽柱身上任何一块肌肤。在湿热绵长中，他的感官被逐步打开，阴茎在你口中迅速挺立。炙热的肉块甚至在你口腔中开始兴奋着跳动着。毫无疑问，展正希喜欢这些。你是这样熟悉他的身体。

 

他开始渐渐不满足于你的频率，开始供着胯部迎合你，在你口腔里抽插着。你默认了他的动作，却压住了他想重新抓上你头发的手，拇指轻抚在脉搏处。展正希明白你的意思，他翻转着手掌，重新抓在了沙发上，皮革因此发出响声。你朝上微微抬起眼，他的眼睛总是冷静清晰，即使是现在，在酒精侵脑，在情欲上涨高峰的时候，就像晨间的太阳，被水雾，被云层，被叽叽喳喳飞舞的鸟儿，遮着朦胧。却始终盖不过光芒。 **他总能保持住一丝游刃有余的自制，在高潮中也从未有丢盔弃甲的狼狈** 。贺天的手从手腕上离开。有什么东西正从他的眼中流出，展正希看不见。

 

贺天加快了吞吐的速度，他可以清楚地感受到柱身上筋脉的勃起膨胀，腾出的手开始在阴囊上富有技巧性的揉弄，这恰到好处的力道，让那两颗球在指间渐渐紧缩。他快要高潮了。刺激的快意让展正希的手指在沙发皮面上抓的滋滋作响。他想挺腰，想把更近、更近、再深的接触！却被贺天钳住了腰。他只能倚靠在沙发上，近乎无意识的将双腿分的更开。贺天没让他失望。他尽可能地将肿胀的柱身吸入含弄，再一次的将它完整的包裹住时，运用喉头的肌肉挤压着展正希那湿热的柱体。那道轰在头顶的电击，展正希几乎看见炸在自己眼前的白光！却——

 

快要脱口而出的呻吟就跟高潮一样，嗝在了途中，什么也没出来。

 

“你他妈搞什么！”

 

令人抓狂的落空感让展正希撑起上身。嘶哑的质问，被情欲渗透了每一个发音。贺天看着被卡在高潮上，连眼睛都猩红的男人，他就势站了起来。裤腿擦过展正希的大腿内侧，他向前俯身，将人重新压下。

 

“确定你准备好了吗。”

 

说这话时，贺天的神情语气已经恢复到了他熟悉的模样。邪气、压制、挑衅、玩弄，却不再是展正希熟悉的气息。那只黑豹朝他露出了从未露出的利爪。害怕吗？没有，还没有。你当然知道这黑豹拥有的爪子，你知道他的危险性。但——

 

贺天的动作迅速麻利，以至于展正希反应过来时双手已经被冰凉的金属束缚。贺天在沙发背后藏着一副手铐。这样的发展已经大大超出了展正希的预期。他从未像现在这样不对等的出现在他面前。危机感像一盆冰水从头顶浇灌而下，他该挣扎，他该说出安全词即使制止！可......

 

是，他同样也好奇。

 

贺天看着展正希湿润的眼睛从瞪大，再到眉头紧锁的半眯。他安抚性的重新抓住身下湿滑的阴茎，主人方才的震惊，有些吓退了它的热情。贺天保持着手中一定的节奏，观察着他的变化。沉默中，贺天露出了得逞的笑。

 

“这是最后的机会哦。”

 

待会想逃，可就，来不及了。

 

每次贺天将脸凑着这么近时，展正希都会感觉到别扭的不适应，手痒的只想往上拍走。口中不耐烦的啧出一声，将头偏过。

 

“...磨叽。”

 

露出的耳根微微发红。贺天想，这时候就该亲他一口。所以，他撤开了腿，重新跪在展正希腿间，亲吻上了那高仰着早渗出前液的铃口。

 

展正希因为这个动作不可避免的一颤。

 

“看好了，展正希。”

 

贺天从身侧抽出他早先从那间房里拿出的工具包，从中选了根最细的抽出。展正希的困惑，在贺天另一只手托住他的阴茎时，就烟消云散了。他瞪大地不可思议的双眼，不，这回是切身实际的恐惧！展正希本能地向后躲去，可他被人握在手里的阴茎，成了掐住狗脖子的项圈。他无处可逃。

 

“我操！贺天你他妈的！！”

 

回应展正希的，是黑头发男人的笑。

 

“要是想被刺穿，你就尽可能的动，展正希。”

 

尖锐的端口就在自己眼前，展正希毫不怀疑它的杀伤力，也不认为贺天这句话的玩笑意味有多浓。他是认真的。

 

听着展正希口中发出的咬牙切齿的声音，握着他阴茎的手满意的松开了力道。不出所料，展正希兴奋了。他还完全勃起的阴茎就是最好的证明。即使他的身体还从未有过这样的体验，但意识到自己的尿道即将被侵犯，脑中，是，人类最美妙的想象能力，为他提前带来了刺激。恐惧也令他的感官开放到了极限。贺天轻轻抚弄着顶端附近的筋脉，拇指在柔软的龟头上摩擦，帮他擦去那些多余的前液，却是无论如何也抹不尽。你推开了中间的缝隙，指腹在那个小孔上搓揉着，一种预热。更多的痛苦，那将是后话。在第一次，你不想让他感到太难受。在感受到他的肌肉渐渐放松后，你将尖锐的端口对准了还在吞吐前液的小孔，就着涓涓流出的体液，你以缓慢，却不容人抗拒的力道，将金属棒，插进了展正希狭窄的尿道中。

 

痛，痛。痛！

 

展正希想逃，本能让他要逃离这犹如酷刑的对待。却，是，即使他的双手现在没有被铐住，他的四肢也无法在这种对待下动上哪怕一分一毫，他僵住了。拳头在沙发与自己汗涔的背部间，攥到颤抖。从未有过的酸疼、胀痛充满在那不该被用来插入的地方。那冰凉的金属，是侵入的刀，划开他的恐惧，却又不断的向恐惧本身挤进，侵占，从未有过的满胀感充在身心之中。他在颤抖，是，在颤抖，为这挟持性命的快感，而颤抖。

 

吞入的过程并不漫长，可展正希却觉得这似乎度过了一个世纪。他的大脑还嗡嗡作响，身体抽搐着调整呼吸。贺天看着最后只剩下一颗镶在马眼中的小圆珠，这样的画面显然令他感到满足。他没有忍住朝它轻轻一弹，刺激震出了他的一小声呻吟。效果不错。

 

你捞起几近瘫软在沙发上喘气的他，解开了手铐。并不是说你对接下来的他有十足的把握，只是你偏好更有趣的过程。再者，如果能和这样状态的他打上一架，也并不是个扫兴的结果。只是某些人会失望罢了。你从背后环绕上他，让他坐进你的怀中，这样的姿势让他多少有点抗拒，而在情欲中的忸怩又有什么用。你的气息就打在他的耳边，一只手拨弄他的乳头，另一只手则重新抚弄上湿到一塌糊涂的涨红阴茎。提醒他：

 

“要开始了哦。”

 

抚在乳头上的手开始贴着肌肤向下探，越过紧致却不住颤抖的小腹，越过毛茸的丛林，将手指从腿间擦过，分别从阴囊两边插进托住。这可是相当有分量，积攒了不少。你头抵在他的肩上，看着自己右手捏住了像嵌在顶端的小珠子，你没有急于将它抽出，而是在指腹中搓揉着它，带动起里面金属棒的转动。这样的举动显然让你怀里的人很受用，他几乎是同时就弯弓起了腰，却限制于你的臂弯中做不到。

 

“别、别动...”

 

颤抖的声音，这样近距离的钻进你的耳中，你不得不承认这其中的魅惑。手上自然没有停止，而是牵动着珠子，将金属棒缓缓抽出，再插入。旋转，摩擦，抽出，插入......他的呼吸越来越失了节律，紧扣他睾丸上的手心，越来越紧。

 

“你明明很喜欢啊。”

 

随着你再一次深深的插入，他发颤的牙齿终于泄出了呜鸣。这就像被冲出一个缺口的水坝，在接下来的几分钟里，混合着啜泣与低喘，他快管不住自己了。早在金属棒的插入之前，他就该有一次射精却被无情的突然放下。此时敏感无比的尿道被如此直接的玩弄，除去最开始灼在尿道上的火热疼痛与被迫挤进狭小通道中的酸痛，现在，现在他还多了一种阻塞感，他无法去宣泄，可快感还一直在这一次未射过精的死胡同内堆积。他快要疯了。

 

射精的欲望让展正希不停上挺着身体，胡乱的运动很容易让他伤到自己。贺天顺着这力道，侧压在了他的身上。他没有选择完全压制住他，让他变得乖巧。而是控制他运动的幅度。只留下一只手‘照顾’他的阴茎。压在他身上的手臂，能清楚感受到他的颤抖从小腹一路传到了肚子，再到不停起伏的胸腔，到分不清张着是在喘息还是抽泣的口腔。你吻了上去，吻在了他后扬着脖颈露出的喉结上，你亲吻，舔弄，吸允着，啃咬着它。与此同时，捏住小珠子的手没有松开，从背部环绕柱身的三根手指不能完全合拢，配合他轻微的挺动，食指与拇指带动的金属棒，在他的阴茎内保持一定幅度的抽插。

 

“要说吗？”

 

在感受到他又一次濒临高潮的边缘，贺天没有再一味的堵截，而是抛出了一个可能性。一个早被展正希自己情欲所盖住而忽略的可能性。他山崩海啸的脑内没有错过贺天这句话的传入，他点头，毫无疑问的点头。

 

“要说出来哦~”

 

轻松的话语，穿进展正希的耳内就是恶鬼的低语。是，他的脑内早就成了地狱的火海，他能想起什么！想起什么！他该要说什么才能去结束这见鬼的一切！！

 

脑内喧嚣嘈杂的地狱隔断了展正希与外界的联系，所以在门声响起时，展正希不知道。在有另一个不属于这的气息靠近时，展正希不知道。当他都来到他的身边时，展正希不知道。

 

从展正希脸上流下的已经分不清是泪水还是汗水，你轻轻着舔舐过，尝在口里都是咸的。你只能更靠近他的眼睛，舌尖挤过眼角去试探，去排除。

 

“安全词。”

 

恶魔好心的提醒了他。他，对，他想起了，想起了！

 

“...见、见一。”

 

你们听着他颤抖的声音，看见他睁开迷蒙的眼睛。这双眼睛，在看清自己眼前景象后，瞪大了，他抖动着嘴唇里，挪动出的声音，比上一声颤抖的更厉害。

 

“见..一？！”

 

“如你所愿，展正希。”

 

忽然被拽出的异物，是被扎破的水球。情欲的溃泄，让展正希再也无法克制住自己的哭喊与呻吟，高仰着头望着天花板，刺到眼前阵阵发白的不再是头顶的灯光，还有直冲脑门的快感！他那个被装进过多液体最终被戳爆的水球，灭顶般的高潮带来疼痛，疼痛带来更多的快感，眼中灼烧他的泪花，生理也好，心理也好。他能看见自己四周的草原，燃起了熊熊大火。他被困住了。

 

不再有机会出去。

 

七：

 

当展正希意识重新回归时，神经就像刚从擂台上退下的选手，一阵钝痛，不分东西。

 

“哟，醒来的正是时候。”

 

熟悉的声音，刺开了他耳中的泡泡。贺天？

 

贺天！

 

等到他意识到什么时，贺天已经从他的身体里退出了手指，换上自己挺立的阴茎，插了进去。

 

“我操！！”

 

撕裂般的疼痛，和与之伴来的冲力让他向前倾，虽然手臂被从后面控制住，但这足以让展正希意识到他前面有人。

 

你向下看去，引入眼帘中属于记忆的发色，让你大脑嗡的一响，刺穿了包裹住下身的厚厚屏障。麻木的阴茎开始复苏，它仍然处在一片柔软之中。是另一个人的口腔。

 

“见、见一？”

 

你嚅动着嘴唇，念出了埋在记忆中太久的熟悉名字。这名字含在你口中要出时，竟然是这样生涩噎喉。

 

他并没有急于回应你，而是继续埋在你腿间。与贺天完整的口腔包裹不同，他更喜欢用软舌来取悦你，你瞪大的眼里映照的是他从尖端开始一路向里舔舐，直到鼻尖将要埋在你的草林间时，从背部环圈住你的根部，你敏感的甚至能感受到他舌苔表面的粗粝！你双腿发软，可那又有什么关系。你连摔倒的自由也丧失了。

 

贺天架住了你的双手，他稳住了你的腰肢。你除了喃喃自语般不断的念出他的名字，只能瞪大的眼睛想去分辨确认这，对，这是梦境。是梦境。如同那些缠在你中学时大多数夜晚的梦境，温暖而又残酷。他是你从幼稚园起就有的回忆，是你童年的玩伴，是你一起成长的兄弟，是你说要保护好他，是你说要好好保护他！每一回的梦境都是以你从冷汗中挣扎而起，在黑夜里瞪大着双眼喘气。是，他失踪了，你许诺要保护的人就在你的眼皮底下消失了，他可能遭遇不幸，他可能尸骨无存！

 

展正希的眼睑再也盛不住海水。

 

感受到从头顶滴落下的液体时，你怎么还忍得下心再去逗弄他。见一强压住在体内翻腾叫嚣的情绪，沿着他的下腹向上舔过，没有慌乱，没有突袭，你把动作尽可能的做到自然，强烈的情感让你连指尖都发着颤，你抚上了这让你朝思暮想的脸，耳里是他沙哑低沉不再似少年的声音，你错过了他太多，太多，可他却还是他。你吻着他，舌尖卷拭着将那样眼泪都吞进肚中，你回应着他，回应着：

 

“我在，我在，我在这...展希希......”

 

然后，你吻住了他还在不停念出你名字的地方。

 

 

八：

 

“你要换个新的安全词了，展正希。”

 

“...闭嘴！”

 

“是啊是啊希希昨晚可是叫了一夜我的名字呢~真叫人分不清是受不了了，还是想要更多啊~”

 

啊草你妈的啊啊啊！！！

 

回应见一的，是展正希一整套摔跤必杀技。即使这牵动全身的动作也疼着他龇牙咧嘴，但看到摔倒地上的人时——毫不犹豫的再补上了一脚。

 

“狗屎！”

 

┭┮v┭ 希希真好。

 

END/？

 

或许也可以叫做，‘为什么见一回来后，展正希越来越暴躁了？’哈哈哈！

**Author's Note:**

> 很高兴你能看到这里。
> 
> 这一夜故事熬了我好几个夜，写完后不是一词疲惫能形容，而是被完全掏空之后，却仍还在处于残余的亢奋中得不到平缓。这文从质量上毫无疑问是垃圾，尽是啰嗦而废物的描写，很难带给旁观者感官刺激。但对掏空感情的我来说，是宝物。真的是宝物了。我从未如此这么大程度的把他们之间的羁绊描述出来，以至于，写完之后尽是如高潮过后的无尽空虚。以至于，我一直在想要如何，要如何才能让你们能够进行沉浸式阅读，来感受这些。我是如此的渴求共鸣。当然，我承认这故事的开端就同我其它的那些垃圾故事一样，驱使我开始的是对展正希做过分的事（尿道Play；完全侵占），但也同以往一样，同在我脑中的见一和贺天一样。这不代表我们愿意以砸碎展正希为代价去来满足自己的妄想（虽然私加了M倾向，但这是我为他的完整性所能想到的最好的保护措施）。所以每一次我都要绞尽脑汁，去揣测去共情去琢磨去推敲去模拟，只为他们有合理的理由在彼此相对完整的状态下进行这些故事，且在故事之外还有更多的发展可能性。这其中的过程不亚于我独自站在厨房里通宵赶订单的夜晚，甚至更甚。常要面临被自己逼近绝境的死角只能推翻从头再来的过程。但，对，这是我的选择。是一种完全从自我出发的付出。我喜欢他们三个人，我喜欢他们爱展正希的方式，我喜欢那个完整的展正希。即使我们三人爱他的出发点截然不同，但不可否认，吸引我们的都是那个完完整整，是展正希的展正希。我自认对这篇尽了我最大程度的认真，来为他们，为自己，为这个故事编织者的位置负起责。我自知不能要求你们如何做，就像你们不能要求我一样。我们只是在公开场所自行取食的厨师和路人，你也许被香味吸引，你也许出于礼貌而称赞，但这些都不是必需品，不是义务，我们互不相关。而如果你跟这个厨师一样热爱食物的话，见到愿意能像他对待食物一样去对待自己的菜品，愿意认真的去品尝的人，这大概就是厨师最开心的时候了。
> 
>  
> 
> 很高兴，能够在这里见到认真看完的你。


End file.
